The present invention relates generally to apparatus for illuminating vehicle accessories, and more particularly to such apparatus for selectively illuminating specific portions of a vehicle interior or exterior, such as vehicle controls, switches, and the like, on an interior vehicle panel, or other interior or exterior equipment.
Vehicle interiors typically include various vehicle accessories or vehicle interior panels having operating controls thereon. During nightime driving, it is frequently difficult for the vehicle operator to locate and operate such controls without excessively diverting his or her attention from the roadway, unless some sort of inerior illumination is provided. However, excessive illumination such as that provided by dome interior lights, also tends to unduly interfere with the operator's attention to roadway conditions. As a result, various apparatuses or systems have been provided for illuminating such controls, including illumination devices housed in the control actuators themselves, for example. In addition, concentrated illumination devices, such as map lights and the like, have been provided with the light from the illumination device being concentrated on a specific area of the interior.
Although the above-mentioned types of illumination devices have helped alleviate these problems during nighttime driving, they are frequently inordinately complex or expensive to install in a vehicle interior, and in many instances have also been found to be distracting to the driver.
In accordance with the present invention, an illumination apparatus is provided for illuminating controls, switches, or other vehicle interior or exterior accessories, in which a relatively low level of illumination is provided at preselected specific locations in the vehicle interior, corresponding to the locations of the devices or areas desired to be illuminated. In addition, in accordance with a preferred form of the invention, such low-level illumination is provided by a relatively uncomplicated and inexpensive apparatus including a light-emitting and light-conducting light bar. Such light bar is preferably in the form of an acrylic fiber, rod or shaft that is interconnected with a panel or other portion of the vehicle interior, with the light from the light bar being directed toward the above-mentioned specific locations in the vehicle interior.
A preferred illuminated vehicle accessory according to the present invention includes the above-mentioned light-emitting and light-conducting light bar, an electric light source operatively associated with the light bar, and an electrical connection device for electrically connecting the light source with a source of electrical current on the vehicle. Suitable connecting means are provided for interconnecting the light bar with the vehicle accessory, and light-directing means are provided for directing the light emitted from the light bar toward at least one predetermined portion of the vehicle accessory. As mentioned above, the light bar preferably includes an elongated rod member composed of a light-conducting material, such as an acrylic material for example, that is at least semi-transparent.
In various forms of the present invention, the light bar can be located either on an internal surface of the vehicle accessory or on an exposed surface of the vehicle accessory. In one embodiment of the invention, the light bar is housed in an elongated housing having one or more openings therethrough for allowing the light emitted from the light bar to pass through to the vehicle interior, with the opening or openings being positioned generally adjacent the predetermined portions of the vehicle interior desired to be lighted. In other forms of the present invention, the light bar is secured directly to either an exposed or an internal surface of the vehicle accessory. Preferably, in any of the above-discussed forms of the present invention, the light bar is adapted to be connected to the vehicle accessory, or to an intermediate housing, in a resilient, snapped-on relationship therewith.
Additional objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.